Confusión del Corazón
by Astrafobia
Summary: Era una muchacha tan bella, que no había quien se resistiera a mirarla, a soñarla, era una persona perfecta... Yo fui débil y caí empece a hablarle... le escondí mis oscuros secretos... ella se enamoro de un falso yo... lo que mi corazón pedía sangre y muerte... sus lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas... suplicando sus ultimas palabras... Este es mi segundo fanfic espero les guste


Hola a todo este es mi segundo fanfiction. Espero les guste y por favor déjenme un review.

Desclaimer: bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Es la propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

**Confusión del Corazón**

Era una muchacha tan bella, que no había quien se resistiera a mirarla, era tan bella por sus rasgos finos, por sus ojos violáceos y su cabello azabache y su baja estatura la cual hacia que se viera tierna y no había quien no la soñara, siempre portaba una sonrisa, un consejo, un abrazo y ella era una gran amiga, aquella chica era perfecta, tan feliz, y no pude evitar dañarla, desde el primer instante en que la vi, imagine su sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo, sus gritos desesperados, sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus últimas palabras, suplicando misericordia, era la chica perfecta para muchos.

La tentación fue muy grande y yo débil, comencé a hablarle y le escondí mis oscuras intenciones, ella creyó en mí y yo alimente su fantasía, le mostré un yo falso y con el paso del tiempo ella se enamoró de él

El tiempo paso, fue ingenua e inocente, le dije que la amaba, que era todo para mí, que no había querido a nadie tanto como a ella…y se comió todas y cada una de mis palabras.

Sus lágrimas no sirvieron de nada, no me hicieron cambiar, pues verlas correr por sus delicadas mejillas era lo que más quería y me dejaban con ganas de mas.

Era una víctima tan perfecta, sin pecados, sin culpa alguna, que tarde varios minutos en elegir la forma como la mataría, pensé en varias opciones, pero ninguna me convencía tenía que ser algo grande, algo fuerte, algo que recordaría por siempre, la ocasión lo ameritaba…tenía que darle un gran dolor físico y psicológico quería llevarla al límite antes de terminar con su corta, ejemplar y feliz vida …!Tortura! tortura lenta, dolorosa y fría era lo que mi corazón gritaba, me lo imploraba a gritos y mi mente decido escucharlo.

Así que elabore mi plan, como era de costumbre, tome en cuenta horarios, fechas como quitarle las pistas a la policía, al igual que en todos mis homicidios anteriores la única diferencia fue que no me preocupe por espiarla las dos semanas que acostumbraba a espiar a mis victimas….ella me había dejado entrar a cada aspecto de su vida, la conocía mejor a que mi retorcida y oscura mente.

El día finalmente llego y en aquella fría noche de diciembre fui por ella a su casa, como era de costumbre, toque la puerta y sus padres me abrieron, los salude amablemente y converse con ellos un rato, su hija bajo, era la hora de irnos…

Esa noche se veía hermosa, más que nunca, era un placer tan solo mirarla, que lastima que ya había escogido su destino, le dije que se despidiera de sus padres, y no noto que algo había cambiado en mi mirada, no noto que ya no era la misma, ahora el odio y la rabia que había escondido dentro de mí, salía desesperadamente, olía el olor a muerte y sed de sangre que flotaba en el aire.

La lleve a un lugar solitario, alejado de la cuidad, a un bosque y me acerque a ella, como si fuera a besarla, pero en vez de eso la tome entre mis manos con toda mi fuerza, la amarre de manos y piernas y le tape la boca con cinta, nunca le deje decir nada, pero en sus ojos pude leer un "¿por qué amor? ¿Por qué?" seguido de lágrimas las cuales resbalaban por su fino rostro…el placer en mi comenzaba a sentirse, la adrenalina fluía por todo mi cuerpo y mi mente trabajaba al doble, ideas iban y venían a gran velocidad la arrastre por los arbustos y me prepare para empezar la fiesta…pero algo me detuvo, baje mis ojos hacia ella, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver que en esos ojos violáceos , no había miedo, ni odio…solo había amor y era para mí, retrocedí incrédulo de su bondad y amabilidad pensé en perdonarle la vida, pero mi corazón pedía sangre...

* * *

Espero les guste y si me quieren dejar alguna crítica, tomatazos lo que sea lo acepto para mejorar.

Saludos


End file.
